


Patterns

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Patterns, Suits, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blame it on Singer Series [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602
Kudos: 1
Collections: Supernatural





	Patterns

Certain patterns can be ascertained by watching a set group of people or in this case, a pair of people -- namely Dean and Gwen. When breaking down the actions in which the study falls under, one must make sure they have a clear perspective of the subjects and their relationship.

For instance, Dean always looks up when Gwen walks by no matter what he’s doing. It might just be his eyes, but sometimes it’s his whole body shifting to take in the way she moves. There’s also moments that may not even be noticeable, at least to the untrained eye, but if you watch the way his shoulders stiffen, twitch, and shift under his shirt, you can find out exactly which way Gwen had moved in. 

It’s Gwen that doesn’t hold back. There’s no subtlety in her movements, she goes all in. And that, for the most part, is what I get to watch on a daily basis, which is the reason for this study. 

There are different looks for different… well… looks. 

Take - for example - when Dean goes down to a single tee-shirt instead of his usual loose button-up which gets the whole  _ heart-eyes-longing-sigh  _ and her hands cupping her cheek. I’m not exaggerating, this really happens. If you look closely at this reaction to his state of hunter undress, you can almost make out the blush that takes over, from the collar of her shirt right up to the tip of her ears.

When Dean’s dirty, bloody, and heated from a fight, there’s this small smirk that comes across her face, like her mind is going to places I would rather not hear about, but along with the outward signals of “rawr” that plays on her lips, there’s also the narrowed eyes, as if she’s taking him in and evaluating the kind of champion he is. 

It’s really distracting... and kinda gross. 

But the one that really gets the blood pumping -- and my hand slapping her arm more than once in a heartbeat -- is when he’s wearing his suit. He’s grown into it over the years, bought better ones that  _ actually _ look good on him, but while I can appreciate his physique, she brings it to the next level. 

If he walks by, she’ll lean out of the seat, eyes blatantly going to his ass, but even I have to admit the pants make it look really good. If he turns to stand and face us, her eyes roam over him at approximately six scans a second, which means that there is definitely a pause somewhere in the midsection, and that’s usually about the time that I’m slapping her arm. Should she catch him sitting on the bed, laptop resting on his thighs, tie undone… well, the most logical reaction to this is me getting up and leaving the room, because this is about the time she starts crawling up the bed, and no one needs to see that.

So in conclusion, I ascertain that these two are like bunnies, and I really need to stop thinking about it. In fact, forget I even wrote this. Also, I’m going to delete it as soon as I’m done writing it because… you know what… just… no!


End file.
